Sabrina Stonewell
Age 16 Godly Parent Hermes Mortal Parent '''Rachelle Stonewell '''Birthplace '''Williamsburg, Virginia '''Birthdate '''December 19th, 2002 '''Direct Sibling(s): * Quinton Stonewel''l (deceased)'' Status Alive BACKGROUND THE CAR CRASH When Sabrina and her twin brother Quinton were twelve, they were driving to California for a road trip. On the way, her mother Rachelle rammed into a semi truck—crashing and tumbling into a roadside ditch. Their blue Volkswagen Jetta has been smashed to peices—along with their dead mother. Somehow, they both survived, and met a mysterious man that labled himself as their uncle. He was apologetic about the loss of their mother (and their car) and told them he had a safe place for them to go. After hours on the road, he took them to an empty field with a fence lining the perimeter—it reminded Sabrina of a Juvenile prison. But their “uncle“ replied with a sly smile that it was a boarding school that their mom had instructed the two children to attend in her will. The first couple of weeks seemed normal to them—attending their seven periods, going to their private dormitory, until the other kids around them seemed to be acting quite odd. KHIONE’S EVIL PLAN It turned out most of the children there had been brainwashed—it didn’t take the twins long to figure out. It was the blank stare, the ghostly stature, and the syncronization of all of them that stirred up the suspicion. But when did they really confirm their hypothesis? When they saw straight through the “friendly” principals disguise—the wig didn’t fool them. They had seen this woman before—a woman who had tried to hunt them down—Khione. Khione told them what was really up once she had locked the door to her main office—that’s thy were demigods of the Greek god Hermes (also known as Mercury in his Roman form) and they were in horrible peril. What was that peril? Khione herself. She grabbed Sabrina’s brother by the arm, but before she could brainwash him into slowly killing him self like the other demigods and mortals in her ”school”—he escaped, by hitting her on the head and grabbing the key to unlock the door. Later, when Sophia Shilo, Connor and Travis Stoll, and Berniece‘s quest against Zeus comes to greet them—Sabrina finds out the four aren’t brainwashed—and they are demigods. (Except for the goddess Berniece). She makes friends with them, and later they all fight Khione and her minion Alaina, and Quinton sadly dies in the battle. They conquer the school and free all the brainwashed demigods (and mortals) from their control. TRAITS PERSONALITY & SKILL Sabrina is a well-minded, polite, and clever girl. Being offspring of Hermes himself, she is quick-witted, sly, snealy, and swift. Unlike Hermes children, however, she has quite the techy mind—she can hack into any computer, phone, camera, or system. She is very well at coding and working her way around modern and ancient technology. She is also a skilled pick pocket, lock picker, and their like most Hermes kids are. APPEARANCE Like the decades of the Stonewell family line, she has soft, wavy, dark ombré hair, starting at blonde at the roots and growing into a jungle of brown. Freckles parade her face, arms, and torso, and she is fair-skinned. Inherited from the Olympian family line, she has elvish features also—fine jawline, slightly pointed ears, upturned eyebrows, glimmering blue eyes, and a sharp nose. FRIENDS AND FAMILY FAMILY * Hermes (father) * Rachelle Stonewell (late mother) * Quinton Stonewell (late twin brother) FRIENDS * Sophia Shilo (friend) * Berniece (friend) * Connor Stoll (friend) * Travis Stoll (friend)